1. Field
The present invention relates to a digital camera and to an interchangeable lens 2.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-300442 discloses a camera in which an illumination means such as an LED provided below a mirror box illuminates an imaging unit through an opening provided on the lower surface of the mirror box to detect dust (foreign matter) adherent to an optical filter.
The construction described in the above-mentioned publication is simply contemplated to detect the dust adherent to the imaging unit but can not remove the adherent dust.